What Do You Know About Friendship?
by Excy
Summary: When Discord tricks the Mane six into believing there friends turned on each other whilst trying to find the Elements, he visits Spike to trick him. Fortunately, Spike isn't easily persuaded. Art by Mickeymonster on deviantart. Check him out. He made the comic (Return of Chaos deleted scene) the cover came from.


"Twilight, you must cheer up! This is your new home now!" Discord laughed as Twilight looked around.

Not anymore." She sadly said. Just then, all the colour was drained from her body. Discord broke her. He had won. Twilight let a single tear fall before turning back to the library.

"Yes! I did it! I have control now!" He snapped his fingers, and more chocolate milk rain fell.

A colour-drained Twlight walked into the library and went into her and Spike's room. She levitated a suitcase over and started packing things.

"Spike, get up. We're leaving. Don't ask where, because I don't know yet, but we're leaving." She said, throwing her crown into a nearby bucket.

"Twilight... I can't move..." Spike coughed up another letter amongst the several other letters from Celestia, and place it in the pile next to him.

"These are all my friendship reports.." Twilight read all of her reports and finally-

"Spike, don't you get it?! Celestia sent all of these to remind us that, to save Equestria isn't just about having the t Elements, it's about having friendship! You remember the first thing I said when we got to Ponyville, how 'friendship isn't important,' It's actually the opposite! We used friendship to defeat Nightmare Moon and we'll do the same thing to Discord! We have to go find the girls!" Spike groaned sickly to Twilight, as she had spun around with him.

"Uhh... you just stay here and rest. I'll do the whole saving Equestria thing by myself." Twilight said to Spike before running out of the library, looking for her friends.

Discord turned Ponyville into a new town of chaos. He turned the Elements of Harmony against each other, and was finally convinced that Twilight was leaving. Discord was finally in control. After seeing Twilight run away, he wondered if he had done everypony. He realized he was missing one pony, or in this case, dragon.

"..Mmmh..." Spike mumbled, waking up from his nap. "Hmm...huh..?" He looked over to the bucket Twilight threw her element crown in. "Ah! Twilight! She forgot her crown thingy!"

Just then, a flash of light burst into the room.

"Guess who? Rainbow Dash I presume? Hehehe." Discord said, creeping behind the dragon.

"Knock it off, Discord! Twilight will beat you!"

"I beg to differ." Discord said as he toom the crown from Spike.

"Hey! Give that back!"

"Finders keep, losers weep." Discord laughed as Spike's feeble attempts at getting the crown back failed.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Spike said, pushing Discord's tail away.

"Ah yes, silly old me. You see, Spike, I thought I had made everypony join the new, "theme" of Ponyville," He said, pacing around Spike, then coming to a sudden stop.

But, I realized I was missing one. Single. Dragon." He got close to Spike and bent forward, so they were face to face.

"Now, how should I deal wih you?"

"Tw-Twilight won't let you win! An-And you're gonna be sorry!" Spike sputtered.

"AHAHAHA! Oh no, please spare me the speech!" He sat beside Spike and put his arm around him. "Poor Spike, so oblivious and clueless. Allow me to show you." With his magic, he formed images into a cloud of smoke, formimg familiar faces.

"You're so called, 'friends', have changed. They're broken," Spike saw a face.

"Twilight.. She wanted to leave..." He mumbled.

"Selfish,"

"Rarity... fawning over a boulder nopoy could touch... "

"Aggressive,"

"Pinkie.. acting hostile toward everypony.."

"Decieving,"

"Rainbow... leaving her friends behind for Cloudsdale..."

"Cruel,"

"Fluttershy... pouring water over my and Twilight's head..."

"Bunch of liars." The last face he showed was-

"Applejack... lying about everything..." He mumbled. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, but at the same time, he could. Discord was right. They're different now. They changed, and not for the better. He had noticed their behavior before, and he started putting the pieces together. "No way... that explains their behavior.." He paused for a moment.

"I'm alone now." He looked toward the ground, colour began to fade from his tail.

"And they'll ensure it stays like that, and I should know. Take it from me. I am the spirit of chaos and disharmony after all." He chuckled, standing before Spike. The grey was up to his neck. Spike thought for a moment before speaking.

"But, if you're the spirit of chaos and disharmony..." he paused, the colour almost completely gone. "What do you know about friendship?" Tears fell from his eyes, as he looked at Discord, he saw a flash of light.

*POOF*

Spike regained his purple and green coulor. It spread throughout his entire body, and he was normal. With tears in his eyes, he looked up at Discord.

"BAH! You wouldn't understand, anyway! You're just a kid!" He tossed the crown back into the bucket before turning away. "Have fun wondering around with your stupid crown. As for me, I have chaos to assess to!" And with a snap of his fingers...

*POOF*

Another flash of light, and Discord was gone. Spike wiped his eyes of leftover tears and turned toward the bucket. He walked toward and picked up the crown from the inside. He looked at it for a minute, before finally, understanding what he meant.

"I think I understand a heck of alot more than you do, Discord."

END


End file.
